As a cutter used for a knife for medical use, a knife for pathologic use, or razors for facial shaving or haircut, there is a cutter formed by detachably attaching a replaceable blade to a cutter body.
In such a cutter, the replaceable blade is attached to the cutter body by inserting the replaceable blade into a groove section provided in the cutter body. Then, the replaceable blade can be replaced after a predetermined number of times or a period of use.
Various efforts are made to such a blade-replaceable type cutter in order to facilitate easy replacement of the replaceable blade. For example, a cutter described in patent document 1 includes an engaging member capable of sliding with respect to a cutter body, and the replaceable blade can be attached to and detached from the cutter body by using a fore end section of the cutter body and the engaging member such that an opening section provided in the replaceable blade is engaged and being pulled in a longitudinal direction.
Further, as a cutter in patent document 2, there is a type in which a replaceable blade cartridge composed of a replaceable blade and a protection cover can be detachably attached to a cutter body.